1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for measuring domestic livestock with a single camera. More specifically, the invention applies selected features of advanced machine vision technology to the noninvasive and remote evaluation and quantification of livestock dimensions that are of value during breeding selections, feedlot evaluations, meat packing transactions and carcass evaluations.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Throughout history there has been the desire to measure domestic livestock. Whether such measurements included height, weight, width, length or strength, the measurement need was present. In the recent past weight alone was often used as an indicator of size and value. As consumer demand for leaner meats with lower fat content increases, the need grows to refine animal measurement techniques as well. The current industry trend is toward the consolidation of small operations into larger, more efficient operations. This trend requires not only accurate measurements, but automation and rapid data acquisition as well. The background of the present invention includes developments in the fields of animal measurements.